Le repos du guerrier
by Nemunas
Summary: Après une attaque de Xana, Ulrich tombe étrangement malade. Seulement, cette fois ci, l'intelligence artificielle semble n'y être pour rien. Ce qui angoisse particulièrement William qui commence à s'interroger sur ses sentiments pour Ulrich. WilliamXUlrich (yaoi).
1. Troubles

**Le repos du guerrier**

_Bienvenue sur ma toute première fiction sur Code Lyoko ! Elle commence à peu près au début de Code Lyoko évolution (épisodes 3-4). Elle va contenir du yaoi. À noter également que je suis plus « branchée » sur la série d'origine (saisons 1 à 4) donc il se peut que certains éléments de CLE ne se retrouvent pas dans ma fic. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, et à me faire part d'éventuelles fautes ou incohérences. Merci et bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 1 : Troubles

La jeune femme se jeta in extremis derrière un rocher numérique, échappant ainsi au laser d'un Kankrelat visiblement remonté contre elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis se redressa sans crier gare, son éventail tranchant prêt à exterminer le monstre hideux. Elle n'eut cependant que le temps de le projeter de toutes ses forces pour qu'il aille se ficher dans la marque de Xana, le faisant exploser, avant qu'un nouveau laser ne l'atteigne en pleine poitrine, la dévirtualisant sur le coup.

« Ulrich ! Yumi est ko ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir désactiver la tour maintenant !

-Compris Jérémie, répondit le jeune samouraï sans perdre de vue les deux monstres qui lui faisaient face. »

Le jeune homme se précipita alors droit sur eux, les désarçonnant un moment, ce qui lui laissa le temps de planter son katana dans l'un des Kankrelats tout en se protégeant de son second sabre pour dévier le laser lancé par le survivant. Il bondit en arrière pour se retrouver près de son assaillant et, sans que ce dernier n'ait le temps de le viser de nouveau, Ulrich le trancha en deux.

« Ulrich ! Attention ! Cria une voix dans les airs. Derrière toi ! »

Ulrich roula sur le côté pour éviter le tir de l'offenseur de Yumi.

« Et toi, ça te dirait de rejoindre tes copains ? »

Le jeune homme n'eut qu'à lever son sabre pour lui renvoyer son propre laser et se débarrasser ainsi du dernier monstre.

« Bravo Ulrich, le félicita Jérémie. Maintenant, cours à la tour.

-C'est comme si c'était fait. Super sprint ! »

En un rien de temps, le samouraï fut à la tour. Il ralentit à peine avant de rentrer à l'intérieur et s'éleva comme une flèche jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Il posa sa main sur l'interface et tapa le code.

« C'est bon Jérémie, annonça t-il tandis que des centaines de fichiers numériques disparaissaient dans les profondeurs de la tour.

-Je te ramène. »

Ulrich attendit un instant avant d'être dévirtualisé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit du scanner essouffler.

« Bah alors, tu te fais vieux ?

-Très drôle Odd. »

Le jeune homme aida son ami à se relever et ils remontèrent retrouver Jérémie et les autres avant de rentrer juste à temps pour le dîner.

o0o

Le lendemain, Ulrich se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne. Odd dû le tirer du lit pour qu'il se lève. Malheureusement, ni la douche, ni les cachets que lui apporta Yumi n'y changèrent rien.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla Jérémie voyant que son ami avait toutes les peines du monde à avaler son petit-déjeuner.

-Oui, et puis c'est pas tous les jours que tu as une si belle excuse pour manquer un magnifique cours de maths ! Renchérit son colocataire.

-Ça va un peu mieux, marmonna Ulrich. Mais maintenant, j'ai mal au ventre. »

Il se leva sans finir de manger et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

« J'espère que Xana ne va pas en profiter...

-C'est sûrement du surmenage, déclara Odd. On est noyé sous les devoirs et...

-Je pensais plutôt à l'épidémie de grippe qui court en ce moment, le coupa Jérémie songeur. Ou quelque chose dans le même genre... »

Les élèves, qui commencèrent à se lever pour se rendre en cours, les forcèrent à interrompre leur discussion et à les imiter.

Lorsqu'Ulrich les rejoignit en français, ils furent un peu rassurés et leur journée se déroula normalement jusqu'au soir. Les deux colocataires étaient retournés dans leur chambre après le dîner, tous deux faisaient maintenant leurs devoirs sur leurs lits respectifs.

« C'est ton mal de bide qui revient ? Demanda Odd inquiet. »

Ulrich s'était effectivement brusquement plié en deux sur son lit alors qu'il cherchait à résoudre un problème de maths. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre tant la douleur le tiraillait.

« Non, cette fois c'est plus bas...

-Ah, tu as mal à la...

-Odd ! Le coupa son colocataire indigné. »

Il se laissa aller contre le mur et respira un grand coup. La douleur s'estompait doucement mais il n'entendit pas Odd le dire de retourner à l'infirmerie. Il n'entendait plus rien à part le bruit de sa respiration saccadée. Ses yeux fixant le plafond se brouillèrent et il sentit une poigne lui enserrer l'épaule droite et le secouer. Ulrich cru un moment qu'il allait vomir et n'osa pas tout de suite ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Odd.

« Ça va, murmura t-il enfin. J'étais en train de m'endormir c'est tout.

-Ah ouais ? Tu t'endors bizarrement mon vieux, tu sais ! Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait, je te traîne à l'infirmerie et j'appelle Jérémie pour voir si c'est pas Xana ou...

-Je t'ai dit que ça allait !

-Ça va ! T'énerve pas vieux !

-Désolé... Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Je vais dormir et demain ça ira mieux. »

C'est peu convaincu qu'Odd le regarda se déshabiller et se coucher. Pourtant, la nuit se passa bien et, effectivement, le lendemain Ulrich se portait mieux.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent comme celui ci. De violentes douleurs, à différents endroits venaient agresser le samouraï à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Elles restèrent quelques minutes à quelques heures puis disparaissaient. Ses amis avaient plusieurs fois vérifié si Xana n'était pas derrière tout ça, mais rien. Aucune tour activée, aucune pulsation, aucun monstre. Ils en avaient profité pour explorer le cortex mais Xana se montrait tenace. Pourtant, il n'attaquait toujours que dans le monde virtuel et jamais sur Terre. Cela les intriguait d'autant plus qu'ils ne trouvèrent aucune explication.

Ulrich se précipita aux toilettes pour rendre le contenu de son déjeuner. Après plusieurs minutes à vomir à s'en étouffer, le jeune homme réussit à attraper un rouleau de papier toilette pour s'essuyer. Ses yeux le piquèrent tellement qu'il n'y voyait plus rien. Trop d'odeurs remontèrent dans ses narines, pourtant son cerveau capta une odeur particulière, une odeur sanguine. Et, quand il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, il s'aperçut avec horreur que son ancien repas n'était pas la seule chose que son corps venait de rejeter. À cet instant, il réalisa d'où venait ce goût de fer amer qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Ulrich ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son colocataire entrer dans la salle d'eau. Il tira précipitamment la chasse d'eau et s'essuya convulsivement la bouche. Il tira une nouvelle fois la chasse, couvrant ainsi la voix d'Odd lui demandant si ça allait.

« Faut que je vois un médecin, répondit calmement Ulrich en s'adossant à la porte.

-Ouvre ! Lui ordonna son ami en tambourinant la porte avec inquiétude. »

Ulrich grogna mais se releva tout de même et sortit de la cabine. Odd plissa le nez en le voyant.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Cette fois, faut qu'elle te soigne, s'énerva t-il en entraînant son ami dans le couloir. »

Seulement, arrivé à l'infirmerie, Ulrich se sentait beaucoup mieux et, s'il n'avait pas ce goût amer dans la bouche, il aurait pu croire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

« Odd, je suis sûr que Xana est derrière tout ça, il...

-On a retourné Lyoko dans tous les sens au moins un milliard de fois et on a rien trouvé. Jérémie a raison, tu as choppé une maladie bien humaine. »

Ulrich n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que l'infirmière le prit en charge et demanda gentiment et fermement à Odd de retourner en cours. Elle le mit ainsi à la porte, faisant taire ses protestations. Puis elle ausculta Ulrich et, derechef, ne trouva rien.

« Bon, dit-elle enfin les sourcils froncés. Il est grand temps de te faire passer des tests à l'hôpital. Peut être qu'eux trouveront quelque chose... Je vais les appeler pour te trouver une place. Va t'allonger sur un lit en attendant. »

Ulrich obéit. Allongé dans le noir, il maugréa contre cette foutue maladie qui apparaissait et disparaissait sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle. Il était persuadé que pendant tout son séjour à l'hôpital, aucun symptôme n'allait apparaître et qu'on allait le prendre pour un menteur. C'était toujours comme ça. À chaque fois qu'il allait à l'infirmerie ou qu'il était en présence d'un quelconque responsable, son mal s'évanouissait rapidement.

Dans l'autre pièce, il pouvait deviner en partie la conversation entre l'infirmière de Kadic et l'hôpital. Ce dernier n'avait visiblement aucune place pour le moment à entendre les protestations de la jeune femme. On raccrocha et Ulrich entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa chambre.

« Je suis désolée, Ulrich, mais ces idiots n'ont aucune place pour toi et ton état n'est pas assez critique pour t'accepter en urgence. »

Elle était passablement énervée. Cela rassurait le jeune homme qui avait peur de n'être pas pris au sérieux.

« Je rappellerais ce soir et demain, jusqu'à ce qu'ils te trouvent une place. Ton état m'inquiète, j'aimerais que tu passes la nuit ici. »

Ulrich accepta, elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter.

Il passa la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain allongé. N'en pouvant plus, il demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait sortir et promit de revenir la voir dès que quelque chose clochait. Celle ci, sceptique, accepta.

Comme il s'y attendait, les étourdissements le reprirent alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers donnant aux dortoirs. Il s'accrocha fermement à la rampe lorsque la douleur sembla descendre le long de sa moelle épinière. C'était comme si, pendant toutes ses heures de répit, le mal avait emmagasiné la douleur pour la faire ressortir à l'instant où il était seul. L'intensité de l'attaque lui paralysa l'ensemble de ses membres et très vite son cerveau arrêta de fonctionner, laissant Ulrich sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le corps du jeune homme dévala les marches et atterrit sur le sol carrelé du hall dans un bruit sourd.

ooo0ooo

_Ta dam ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_


	2. Coma artificiel

**Le repos du guerrier**

Chapitre 2 : Coma artificiel

William leva les yeux de son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit un bruit violent, comme si une armoire s'était écroulée, mais aussi... Le jeune homme se précipita dans le hall pour y découvrir le corps inerte de son ancien rival aux pieds de l'escalier.

« Ulrich ! »

Sans réfléchir, il courut jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta net, la main tendue prête à saisir l'épaule de son ami et le forcer à se réveiller en le secouant sans ménagement. Il ne le fit heureusement pas en voyant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa tempe. Paniqué, il peina à vérifier son pouls puis, sans être sûr de lui, courut à l'infirmerie pour appeler une ambulance.

o0o

« Je sais pas ! J'ai juste entendu un bruit de chute. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà inconscient.

-Oui, mais...

-On se calme, coupa Jérémie. Je vous rappelle qu'on est dans un hôpital.

-Je voulais juste savoir...

-J'en sais rien ! »

La jeune japonaise se tut, vexée par le comportement brutal de William. Elle n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance et encore moins quand cela concernait la santé de l'un de ses proches.

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs. Tous s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose pour leur ami plus tôt. De ne pas l'avoir forcé à se rendre à l'hôpital. Ils avaient été tellement persuadés, qu'au fond, Xana était derrière tout ça et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à trouver la tour activée, détruire quelques monstres, la désactiver puis lancer un retour dans le passé, qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement pensé à ça. Ça qui les dépassait. Ça qui était autre chose qu'une intelligence artificielle qu'ils savaient comment combattre. Ça sur quoi ils n'avaient aucune prise.

« Jérémie, souffla William à l'oreille du petit génie. Tu penses qu'un retour dans le passé est possible ? »

Jérémie n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'infirmière de Kadic, remplaçant momentanément les parents d'Ulrich, le temps qu'ils soient prévenus, marcha vers eux.

« Alors ? Demanda Odd inquiet.

-Ils vont le garder en coma artificiel le temps qu'ils trouvent ce qu'il a. Mais, pour l'instant, son état est stable.

-Combien... combien de temps croyez vous...

-Ça, Jérémie, je l'ignore, soupira t-elle. Si seulement ils lui avaient trouvé une place avant... Le pire, c'est que je me rappelle lui avoir dit que les seules places disponibles étaient réservées pour les urgences. J'espère qu'il n'a pas... reprit la jeune femme soudainement paniquée.

-Non, non, rassurez vous, ce n'est pas son genre, la rassura tout de suite Yumi.

-Bien, soupira t-elle derechef. Espérons que cet accident permette sa guérison. »

Ils approuvèrent en silence. La jeune femme les quitta quelques temps après. Avant de partir, elle leur fit tout de même promettre d'être rentrés avant le couvre-feu.

« Pour répondre à ta question William, reprit Jérémie. Je pense que ça ne ferait que retarder un nouvel accident. Peut être pire que celui ci...

-T'inquiète pas, j'avais compris... »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant près d'une heure, avant qu'un médecin accepte enfin qu'ils puissent le voir. Ils furent autorisés à rentrer à deux à la fois, ce qui provoqua une dispute pour savoir qui seraient ces deux « privilégiés ». Soupirant mais ému par leur amitié envers son jeune patient, il désigna lui même les deux premiers visiteurs : William, car c'était lui qui avait trouvé Ulrich et appelé les secours, et Aelita, car elle était la seule à ne rien demander. Cette dernière était surprise mais tout autant contente que son collègue de voir enfin leur ami.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre comme l'on pénètre dans un sanctuaire. Le souffle court, ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'au lit de leur ami. Toutefois, ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux à un mètre du corps inerte allongé et relié par des dizaines de tuyaux à des machines clignotantes.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, qui leur paraissaient une éternité, Aelita se décida enfin à s'approcher. Elle se pencha sur son ami et lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer et que si Xana était derrière tout ça, elle lui promettait de s'en charger personnellement. William ne dit rien de toute la visite. Il aurait aimé le toucher, lui prendre la main pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'ils étaient là, mais la présence de la jeune fille le gêna.

Puis se fut au tour des autres. Ils lui firent les mêmes promesses et utilisèrent les mêmes mots qu'Aelita pour le rassurer. Et quand ils durent rentrer chez eux ou à Kadic, ce fut le cœur lourd et rempli d'incompréhension.

o0o

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Tandis que les médecins cherchaient une guérison possible pour Ulrich, les Lyoko-guerriers eux traquaient la moindre attaque de Xana.

*Ce n'est pas normal qu'il n'attaque pas, pensait constamment Jérémie. Même sans vouloir profiter du coma d'Ulrich, il aurait dû attaquer ! Et il ne fait rien d'autre que nous envoyer quelques monstres lorsqu'on est sur Lyoko...*

Jérémie pensait sans cesse à ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ça ne collait pas, Ulrich était en pleine forme avant la dernière attaque... Il en fit part aux autres pour qu'ils y réfléchissent également.

Odd lui avoua qu'à sa sortie du scanner, Ulrich avait dû prendre quelques secondes pour sortir, comme après une dévirtualisation trop violente par un monstre. Cette déclaration orienta un peu plus clairement les recherches des deux jeunes informaticiens en herbe.

Au lycée, ils bénéficiaient de la pitié de leurs professeurs. Ces derniers leur accordaient facilement des délais supplémentaires pour leurs devoirs ou les notaient plus généreusement que d'habitude. Il était vrai que l'accident et le coma d'Ulrich Stern, un jeune homme considéré par tous comme une force de la nature, en avait choqué plus d'un.

À l'hôpital, les lyoko-guerriers se relayaient pour veiller sur leur ami et pour le protéger si jamais un spectre se décidait à venir lui piquer du code. Mais rien... Xana n'attaquait pas alors qu'Ulrich était à sa merci. Jérémie vérifiait tous les jours son niveau pourtant.

« Je n'y comprends plus rien, se lamenta le jeune informaticien en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout concorde pour dire que Xana est derrière tout ça, alors pourquoi laisserait-il ses codes disparaître dans la nature en tuant Ulrich ?

-Ne dis pas ça... répondit William en se tendant.

-Désolé... Je... »

Jérémie regarda son ancien ennemi, les lèvres tremblantes et la mâchoire serrée pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas, tout cela le dépassait et il n'arrivait pas à relier les éléments entre eux. À cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un spectre surgisse car, même s'il réussissait à voler tous les codes d'Ulrich, ils sauraient. Ils sauraient qu'il fallait désactiver la tour, que Xana n'allait pas les laisser faire, qu'ils allaient devoir affronter des monstres, qu'ils allaient peut être perdre... Mais au moins, ils sauraient quoi faire, ils auraient quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un à combattre. Car là, assis sur une chaise d'hôpital, entourant Ulrich avec William, lui Jérémie, le petit génie, le surdoué, celui qui avait rallumé et éteint le supercalculateur, celui qui avait vaincu une première fois Xana, celui qui avait réussi à matérialiser Aelita sur Terre, lui, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Je dois aller à l'usine, annonça t-il en relevant la tête. Je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire. Il faut que je trouve ce que Xana a réussi à implanter à Ulrich.

-Jérémie, murmura doucement William. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si ce n'est pas Xana qui a fait ça ? Si Ulrich est simplement malade, d'une maladie parfaitement humaine ?

-Non... Non, ce n'est pas possible ! C'est lui qui a fait ça, j'en suis sûr !

-Jérémie... »

Mais William ne bougea pas quand son ami se leva, prit son sac et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette étendue sur le lit.

À peine sortit de l'établissement, Jérémie dégaina son portable de sa poche et donna rendez vous à Yumi et Aelita à l'usine. Il demanda également à sa petite amie de lui ramener son pc.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient déjà tous trois devant le poste de commande de l'ordinateur quantique.

« Vous devez retourner dans le cortex, annonça le jeune homme les mains galopant sur le clavier et les yeux rivés sur l'écran. On a forcement manqué quelque chose.

-Tu as fini de mettre au point la clé pour nous faire pénétrer le système ?

-Presque... Il faut juste que... »

Yumi décrocha dès que son ami se mit à parler dans sa langue maternelle : l'informatique. Aelita comprenait mais elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle avait juste besoin d'action, même si cela ne servait à rien, il fallait qu'elle bouge.

« Allez aux scanners. Le temps que vous arrivez sur le cortex, j'aurai fini. Enfin, j'espère...

-Bien chef ! »

Les filles quittèrent la pièce sur le champ et descendirent en salle des scanners. Jérémie les virtualisa en priant pour que, cette fois, ils trouvent quelque chose.

o0o

William ne bougeait pas. Depuis que Jérémie était parti, il n'avait fait que posé sa main sur celle inerte d'Ulrich. Il réfléchissait. Mais pas à la façon de sauver Ulrich, comme Jérémie et les autres. Il l'avait fait au début, pendant ses premiers jours de coma. Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il s'était laissé sombrer peu à peu dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, qu'un simple lycéen comme lui n'allait pas trouver le remède miracle pour soigner son ami. Ça c'était le travail des médecins. Seulement eux aussi étaient désarmés, il les avaient entendu lorsqu'ils discutaient du cas Ulrich Stern avec le proviseur de Kadic.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas de solution. Que faire si Xana n'attaquait pas ? Si, pour une fois, il n'y était pour rien ? Cela le rendait fou, comme Jérémie et comme les autres. Cela leur faisait peur, tous se sentaient désarmés. Mais chacun avait sa manière de laisser la folie et la peur prendre peu à peu possession d'eux. Néanmoins, pour lui, William, quelque chose était différent. Il n'aurait pas agi de la même façon, en restant assis dans une chambre silencieuse et glauque pour veiller sur un ami pendant que les autres se démenaient pour trouver le moindre petit indice même si cela était peine perdue, s'il s'était agi d'Odd Della Robbia.

William soupira et serra la main d'Ulrich un peu plus fort. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, même s'il s'était toujours défendu d'y penser. Yumi n'avait été qu'un pion. Un pion pour les leurrer lui et le samouraï sans élever les soupçons, pas même les siens. Oui, lui aussi s'était laissé berner tout ce temps par des schémas préétablis. Oui, il devait forcément tenter de séduire la belle, la mystérieuse, l'admirable Yumi Ishiyama et se battre contre le courageux Ulrich pour...

« Tais toi ! »

William s'enfouit le visage dans les draps, comme pour faire taire ses pensées de plus en plus envahissantes, sans pour autant lâcher la main de son ami. Son ami... Ce n'était pas que ami, c'était plus que ça. Pourquoi restait-il constamment dans cette chambre, alors même qu'il ne supportait pas l'atmosphère étouffante des hôpitaux ? Pourquoi Odd, Jérémie, Aelita et même Yumi ne restaient-ils pas aussi longtemps que lui près de leur ami ? Il n'avait pas le droit de les accuser de l'abandonner. Non, ce n'était pas de leur faute. C'était lui, c'était lui le problème.

Il releva lentement la tête et fixa Ulrich, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. Oui, il en était sûr, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considéré comme son rival, ni même comme un simple ami. Il était plus que ça pour lui. Lui, William Dunbar, était tombé amoureux d'Ulrich Stern.

ooo0ooo

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la fin et je n'en suis toujours pas complètement convaincue... Mais peut être que vos avis pourront m'éclairer ! _

_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu et qu'il n'y a pas de fautes (argh saletés ! ^^). Sinon, merci de m'en faire part. _


	3. La famille Stern

**Le repos du guerrier**

Chapitre 3 : La famille Stern

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient d'un pas rapide et assuré dans les couloirs blancs. Au loin, on pouvait entendre résonner les annonces demandant un médecin en chirurgie ou au bloc opératoire. Cependant, cette partie de l'établissement était calme. Les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient restaient, le plus souvent, assises sur des chaises le long du mur et ne parlaient pas ou très peu. Même quand elles pleuraient, c'était en silence.

Les deux lycéennes étaient les seules à oser perturber la sérénité de l'endroit. Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte. La plus grande se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder au dessus du rideau et toqua doucement au battant avant de l'ouvrir.

Quand il les vit arriver, William retira précipitamment sa main de celle d'Ulrich, mais c'était trop tard : Yumi l'avait vu. Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque et vient s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, attendant qu'Aelita ait fermé la porte et l'ait rejoint pour parler.

« Il y a du nouveau, dit-elle enfin.

-Jérémie nous a demandé de retourner sur le cortex, enchaîna sa partenaire. Il a finalement réussi à mettre au point la clé pour nous faire pénétrer le système. On a eu de la compagnie mais on a eu le temps de copier un certain nombre de données. Mon père n'est pas à l'origine du retour de Xana, c'est l'un de ses anciens assistants qui l'est. Il s'appelle Tyron.

-On pense que c'est peut être lui la cause de ce qu'a Ulrich, ajouta Yumi en notant le manque de réaction de la part de leur vis à vis. Ou peut être que c'est Xana mais que Tyron l'empêche de continuer son plan.

-On ne sait pas si Tyron est au courant que Xana habite son supercalculateur, parce qu'ils ne semblent pas interagir entre eux...

-Tu comprends ? »

William regarda Yumi d'un air mauvais. Il était épuisé. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait mal ou peu, voire pas du tout. Il ne mangeait pas correctement non plus, l'angoisse l'en empêchait. Alors non, il ne comprenait pas ce que les deux filles essayaient de lui dire. Il n'y arrivait pas et peut être qu'il ne le voulait pas non plus. Car s'ils avaient un nouvel ennemi, que c'était lui la cause du mal d'Ulrich, mais qu'il n'avait pas activé de tour pour cela, comment allaient-ils faire pour sauver leur ami ?

Ses sentiments s'emmêlaient. Il se prit la tête dans les mains ce qui provoqua une inquiétude supplémentaire chez les deux filles.

« William ?

-William, tu devrais peut être aller te reposer, tu crois pas ?

-Arrêtez avec vos « peut être » ! cria t-il subitement. Ce ne sont que des suppositions et on ne sait toujours pas comment sauver Ulrich !

-Calme toi, lui demanda Aelita le regard dur. On a fait un grand pas en avant aujourd'hui avec cette découverte. Je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais nous, on se bouge pour le sauver, contrairement à toi. »

Le jeune homme pâlit sensiblement mais ses yeux restèrent empli de colère. Il serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer et pour ne pas craquer devant elles. Il se rassit sans regarder ni les filles ni Ulrich et se mura dans le silence.

« Viens Aelita, dit enfin Yumi en se levant. On doit rejoindre Jérémie. Ce n'est pas plus mal que William reste ici, il faut que quelqu'un soit là pour le protéger si Xana se décide à nous envoyer un bouffeur de codes. Et William est le seul à pouvoir le faire vu qu'il n'a pas de code. Cependant, ajouta t-elle en regardant le jeune homme, il faut absolument que tu te reposes. Tu vas t'écrouler si tu continues comme ça ! Dès qu'on peut, on t'envoie Odd. »

Aelita approuva silencieusement et William ne répondit rien. Il attendit que ses amies soient sorties de la chambre et se soient suffisamment éloignées pour desserrer les dents et laisser ses larmes s'échapper.

o0o

De leur côté, les deux amies profitaient également d'être loin de tous pour se faire part de leurs sentiments.

« Tu penses que... que William est...

-J'en suis sûre, affirma Yumi. Il serrait sa main quand nous sommes arrivées. Ce n'est pas le genre de William. Et puis son attitude ! Lui qui est toujours partant pour aller en démordre avec Xana et ses monstres, il préfère rester près de son ancien ennemi ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir sans se regarder de travers et là, c'est devenu son meilleur ami...

-Oui, mais tu penses vraiment que William est amoureux d'Ulrich ? Continua Aelita sans se rendre compte que son amie s'était brusquement arrêtée de parler. »

Elle réalisa trop tard que les deux adultes qui venaient de les dépasser étaient les parents d'Ulrich et, malgré leur totale indifférence, qu'ils avaient certainement entendu une bonne partie de leur conversation.

« Merde... Jura t-elle lorsqu'ils furent assez loin.

-Ils se pointent enfin, ajouta amèrement Yumi.

-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais si c'est le cas, ils n'ont pas réagi. »

Les deux filles continuèrent en silence. Aelita observait Yumi à la dérobée, étonnée qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas plus au sujet des parents d'Ulrich. En effet, ils savaient tous que Monsieur et Madame Stern n'étaient pas les sympathiques et compréhensifs parents d'Odd. Son père était tellement autoritaire qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son fils pendant un an à cause de ses mauvais résultats scolaires. Quand à sa mère, elle paraissait d'une impassibilité telle qu'elle aurait pu n'être que l'ombre de son mari. Aelita avait peur que cette froideur ne s'accentue si leur fils n'était pas « comme il faut ».

« Ça va Yumi ? Tu m'as l'air énervée. C'est à cause des parents d'Ulrich ?

-Ça m'est égal qu'ils aient entendu ou pas, répondit-elle un peu trop brusquement.

-Mais... Ses parents...

-S'ils sont gays, il faut qu'ils assument !

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ? Demanda Aelita en s'arrêtant. C'est pas parce que William est inquiet pour Ulrich qu'ils sont forcément amoureux. »

Yumi fit la grimace. Elle semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se retint. Gentiment, Aelita la prit par les épaules et l'emmena sur un banc.

« Allez dis moi tout. Tu es jalouse c'est ça ?

-Non ! S'écria la japonaise avant de se reprendre devant le sourire sarcastique de son amie. Quoique, peut être un peu... Mais s'ils sont homos, ça veut dire que je n'étais qu'un pion et qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment amoureux de moi et...

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? La coupa doucement Aelita avec un petit sourire. Déjà, William n'a pas fait de coming-out officiel, donc on est sûres de rien mais surtout, rien, mais alors vraiment rien, nous prouve qu'Ulrich ressent quelque chose pour William. »

Yumi sourit tristement en regardant son amie qui tentait de la convaincre qu'elle avait tort.

« Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai des doutes, Aelita. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère.

-Quoi ?

-Pour William, je ne me doutais de rien. Je pensais, comme tout le monde, qu'il était jaloux d'Ulrich. Mais Ulrich lui... Je sais pas, c'est bizarre, mais je le sentais.

-Comment ça, tu le sentais ?

-J'ai remarqué que plus William le provoquait, plus il était... Je sais pas comment dire : Content ?

-Content ? Répéta Aelita surprise.

-Oui enfin... Tu sais, quand quelqu'un que tu aimes s'intéresse à toi, tu ressens quelque chose comme de la joie, comme...

-Des papillons dans ton ventre qui s'agitent brusquement et sans raison.

-Euh... »

Yumi regarda son amie en hésitant entre l'effarement et le rire. Cette dernière se mit à rougir, gênée. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait parlé avec une telle fougue que cela en devenait quelque peu ridicule.

« Désolée, c'est Jérémie qui m'avait expliqué ça quand j'étais encore prisonnière de Lyoko et que je me souvenais de rien.

-Ah ! Bah, si c'est Jérémie qui t'a dit ça, tout s'explique ! rit la japonaise.

-Euh... Oui, bon, on va peut être y aller, proposa t-elle en se frottant la nuque dans un geste de gêne. Jérémie va nous attendre.

-Oui, se reprit Yumi en se levant. Et puis, c'est inutile de discuter de ça, ni toi ni moi ne pouvons faire quelque chose s'ils sont gays... »

Aelita n'ajouta rien. Elle lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et elles continuèrent leur route, le pas un peu pressé de peur de faire attendre leur ami à l'usine.

o0o

Monsieur et Madame Stern entrèrent dans la chambre de leur fils sans même s'annoncer. Ils trouvèrent William, endormi à moitié sur le lit, à moitié sur la chaise. Il avait l'air épuisé et malade. Ses cheveux mal coiffés, sa barbe de trois jours et ses vêtements fripés lui donnaient un air de sans-abri. Les traces sur son visage indiquèrent que le jeune homme avait pleuré. À côté de lui, Ulrich semblait simplement dormir.

Énervé par ce garçon avachi et sale près de son fils, Madame Stern lança un regard d'indignation à son mari qui s'empressa d'attraper l'importun par l'épaule et le secouer sans ménagement.

« Vous êtes malade ?! S'écria le jeune homme en repoussant violemment l'homme. Vous savez où vous êtes ? Qui êtes vous d'ailleurs ?

-Les parents d'Ulrich Stern, répondit froidement l'homme. Et nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous laisser maintenant, nous aimerions rester au chevet de notre fils.

-Attendez là, vous ne pouvez pas me virer comme ça !

-Monsieur votre comportement et votre tenue ne sont pas convenables pour un malade.

-Mon comportement ? Répéta William ébahi. Mais... je n'ai rien fait !

-Vous êtes avachi sur mon fils !

-Votre fils ? Grinça silencieusement William. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'il est entre la vie et la mort et vous, qui vous pointez que maintenant et qui me virez comme un malpropre, vous osez me parler de mon comportement ? Reprit-il plus haut.

-Je suis son père, c'est moi qui décide si les fréquentations de mon fils sont correctes ou si elles ne le sont pas, s'impatienta le dit père en haussant la voix. Et pour votre gouverne, nous étions tous deux, ma femme et moi, en voyage d'affaire quand ce drame est arrivé. Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous juger. Maintenant, je vous demande de sortir immédiatement d'ici. »

Complètement abasourdi, William se laissa pousser dehors par une force qui lui paraissait surhumaine. Dans le couloir, il se retourna vers la porte close en réalisant qu'un homme sortit de nulle part, venait de le jeter littéralement dehors. Il se répéta mentalement les paroles du père d'Ulrich sans les comprendre.

« Ce type est complètement fou, murmura t-il. Pauvre Ulrich... »

En ruminant, William marcha sans but précis dans le couloir. Il atteignit un distributeur de boisson et resta plusieurs secondes immobile à le regarder comme s'il se trouvait face à une personne réelle et qu'ils se jaugeaient du regard.

Une porte calquant au loin lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Pour justifier sa longue présence face à la machine, il appuya sur une touche au hasard et sortit de la monnaie de sa poche comme s'il avait, tout simplement, longuement hésité pour savoir quoi prendre.

*Café serré, j'ai de la chance, pensa t-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres tout en faisant demi tour. J'aurais pu tomber sur potage aux poireaux.*

Une fois revenu devant la chambre d'Ulrich, il attendit patiemment en faisant les cent pas pour se dégourdir les jambes et en buvant son café. Il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par les indignes parents de son ami. Il allait gentiment attendre qu'ils finissent de faire semblant d'avoir de la peine pour leur fils et reprendrait sa place près d'Ulrich.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, William écrasa la tasse en plastique dans sa main et la jeta rageusement à la poubelle. Il revint près de la porte toujours en fulminant mentalement contre les Stern.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il manqua de se prendre la porte, qui s'ouvrait brutalement, dans la figure. Choqué, il ne bougea pas et vit les deux personnes qu'il dénigrait depuis à peine un quart d'heure, sortir sans même s'apercevoir de sa présence à quelques centimètres d'eux.

« C'est peut être lui qui lui a refilé ça, dit Madame Stern d'un ton dégoûté à son mari, en refermant la porte sans le lâcher du regard. Il ne faut plus qu'il s'approche de lui.

-Peut être que ces petites sottes disent n'importe quoi. Il a dû les repousser et elles se vengent, c'est tout. »

William les regarda s'en aller sans un regard en arrière, sous le choc. Comment se faisait-il que les parents d'Ulrich soit au courant de ça alors qu'il venait à peine de l'accepter ? Est ce que Yumi et Aelita y étaient pour quelque chose ? Est ce qu'elles savaient quelque chose ? Elles ne leur en avaient certainement pas parlé...

Et puis, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils le prennent comme ça, comme bouc émissaire ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que des gens qui ne le connaissaient nullement, se mettent à le haïr sans raison ?

William retint un grondement de rage et retourna dans la chambre de son ami. Lui qui se sentait inutile quelques instants plus tôt, sans Xana à combattre, il s'était enfin trouvé de nouveaux ennemis.

ooo0ooo

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre... Mais c'est aussi de la faute à internet qui me fait la tête depuis quelques temps et, du coup, je dois constamment reporter tout ce que je dois faire sur internet au lendemain. Conclusion : j'oublie ^^. (Comment ça, il a bon dos internet?)_

_ Enfin, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît et qu'il n'y a pas (trop) de fautes._


	4. L'expédition

**Le repos du guerrier**

Chapitre 4 : L'expédition

Della Robia arriva presque en courant à l'hôpital. Pas qu'il était pressé de relayer William. Non, ça, voir Ulrich inconscient et ligoté sur un lit par des dizaines de tuyaux qui lui rappelaient les branchements du supercalculateur, il préférait l'éviter. Non, par contre, il voulait savoir. Savoir si ce que lui avait raconté les deux filles était vrai.

« Hey, Will !

-T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu sais où tu es ?

-Excuse moi... »

Un peu confus, Odd s'assit en face de William, près d'Ulrich, là où était Jérémie quelques heures auparavant. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers son ami inconscient. Il fit un mouvement pour lui prendre la main lorsqu'il remarqua que William n'avait même pas prit la peine de retirer la sienne de celle qu'il enserrait de l'autre côté du lit.

« Euh... tu... je... bégaya t-il en fixant bêtement les deux mains liées sur les draps.

-Ça te pose un problème, Della Robia ? Tu le fais bien, toi aussi.

-Euh, oui, mais moi... je... C'est pas pareil.

-Ah ouais ?

-Enfin, je veux dire, on a pas les mêmes intentions. »

William le regarda sans qu'aucun trait de son visage ne vienne révéler ses pensées. Il resta silencieux un long moment, tout comme Odd qui n'arrivait plus à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Les mêmes intentions ? répéta William.

-Yumi et Aelita m'ont dit que...

-Yumi et Aelita parlent beaucoup trop !

-Mais... protesta Odd.

-Au fait, tu n'étais pas venu pour me relayer ? le coupa t-il. »

Odd approuva d'un mouvement de tête et laissa le jeune homme partir sans rien ajouter. Puis, il se retourna lentement vers son colocataire et explosa de rire.

« Toi mon vieux, t'as un nouveau prétendant ! »

o0o

« Yumi ! Attention ! Derrière toi ! »

D'un simple mouvement du poignet, la japonaise projeta son arme en arrière avant même de se retourner pour faire face au Rampant. L'éventail lui trancha le museau et le front où se trouvait la marque de Xana. Le monstre explosa quelques secondes plus tard dans une gerbe de pixels rouge.

« Trois Mantas en approche ! prévint la voix de Jérémie.

-Où ça ?

-Ici ! cria Aelita en faisant un bond sur le côté pour éviter un laser. »

Elle utilisa son champ de force à plusieurs reprise et manqua sa cible à chaque fois. Yumi ne fit pas mieux qu'elle et se prit un tir dans la poitrine.

« Yumi ! Il ne te reste que dix points de vie ! Encore un coup et c'est game over pour toi. »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir répondre. Une Manta la prenait déjà en chasse et la bombarda jusqu'à qu'elle se transforme en centaine de particules bleuâtres et disparaisse.

« Non ! Champ de force ! »

Aelita propulsa la boule d'énergie sur la Manta et la fit exploser. Elle évita un nouveau tir et se jeta sur la plate forme de l'ascenseur.

« Elles te suivent Aelita !

-Ça aurait été trop beau qu'elles me lâchent, marmonna la jeune fille tout en préparant un cadeau de bienvenue pour ses invitées dans le creux de sa main. »

Le champ de force partit avant même que l'ascenseur ne s'immobilise et une nouvelle Manta fut réduite en pixels.

Aelita eut un rictus sadique quand la troisième vient s'écraser contre la parois du cinquième territoire à cause de la vitesse, et se précipita au garage.

« Tu la laisses y aller toute seule ? s'étonna Yumi une fois remontée dans la salle du supercalculateur.

-On a pas le choix, répondit Jérémie en proie au doute. Je ne sais pas si Ulrich...

-Ça va, j'ai compris, interrompit la japonaise qui ne voulait pas se projeter dans cette situation. Mais peut être que Will...

-Aelita est déjà partie avec le Skid, la coupa t-il. Et puis, il est trop épuisé pour combattre. J'ai déjà envoyé Odd ce matin donc cette fois, c'est mort. D'ailleurs, tu lui as dit...

-Oui, je lui ai tout dit. »

Jérémie abandonna un instant ses écrans et tourna la tête vers son amie. Il était surpris par le ton qu'elle avait employé. Un ton sentant l'amertume.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, répondit-elle plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

-Jérémie, je suis arrivée ! »

La voix de sa petite-amie lui rappela ses priorités et il se remit à pianoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Il demanderait des explications plus tard.

Quelques minutes après, Aelita fonçait déjà à travers le Cortex au volant du Megapode. Elle arriva rapidement à la porte, l'ouvrit sans cérémonie et se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Je suis seule pour l'instant Jérémie, annonça t-elle en s'envolant vers le moniteur.

-Oui, mais je pense pas que ça va durer, marmonna son petit-ami en scrutant ses écrans. Voilà le pass ! »

Effectivement, dans les profondeurs du Cortex, une étrange carte virtuelle apparut progressivement dans les airs à portée de main. Aelita la saisit et l'inséra dans la fente du moniteur qui s'alluma quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ça marche ! cria la jeune fille.

-Aelita ! Le comité d'accueil est arrivé ! Fais attention !

-Rooh ! ils pouvaient pas attendre deux minutes encore ! maugréa t-elle en préparant un champ de force au creux de sa main. »

La boule d'énergie partit s'écraser sur le premier ninja qui disparut aussitôt en pixels.

« En plus, je suis sur les nerfs ces temps ci. Vaut mieux pas me chauffer !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? murmura Yumi choquée à l'oreille de Jérémie.

-Tu n'es pas « sur les nerfs » toi aussi ?

-Oui, mais enfin... c'est Aelita quoi ? souffla Yumi surprise. »

Sur le Cortex, l'ancienne gardienne de Lyoko ne chômait pas. Les ninjas sortaient de nulle part et s'évertuaient à la repousser loin du moniteur. D'un bond, elle évita une dévirtualisation immédiate et jeta un champ de force à l'aveugle. Par chance, il atteignit sa cible et un autre ninja disparut. Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de souffler et se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir contre un nouvel adversaire.

« Jérémie ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps...

-Encore quelques secondes, répondit son petit-ami. Le scan est bientôt terminé. »

Aelita entendit à peine la réponse. Trois ennemis étaient sur elle tandis qu'un quatrième s'approchait dangereusement du moniteur.

« Non ! cria t-elle. Champ de force ! »

Sa main droite levée, tenant la boule d'énergie prête à partir, vira brusquement de trajectoire et le ninja à sa gauche ne put l'éviter. Il disparut alors qu'Aelita se jeta dans le passage qui venait de se libérer, se précipita vers le moniteur et se jeta sur le quatrième ninja qui ne la vit arriver que lorsqu'il se dévirtualisa.

« Bien joué Aelita ! cria Jérémie bondissant presque sur son siège.

-Comment elle a fait ? demanda Yumi ne comprenant pas aussi bien que le petit génie, ce que tous ces points sur les écrans signifiaient.

-La feinte, répondit-il en souriant avec fierté. C'est bon, Aelita, ajouta t-il dans le micro. »

La jeune fille ne put répondre, les ninjas, furieux de s'être ainsi fait avoir, la sabrèrent sans pitié. Et elle s'évapora en même temps que le pass, tout juste sorti du moniteur.

o0o

« Hourra !

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers le pupitre de Jérémie, le cœur battant.

« C'est vraiment un virus informatique mais combiné à l'ADN d'Ulrich. Ce qui donne un virus aussi nuisible sur Lyoko que sur Terre. Mais, avec ça, je vais facilement pouvoir trouver un antivirus. Aelita, appela le jeune informaticien, j'aurai besoin de ton aide !

-Je suis prête à sacrifier mes nuits et le contrôle de math de demain ! répondit-elle au garde à vous et un sourire rempli d'espoir sur les lèvres.

-Tu peux aussi compter sur moi, dit Yumi en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Va annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux deux autres et rentre chez toi te reposer. On ne sait jamais, Xana et Tyron vont peut être répliquer, conclut-il plus sombrement. »

Yumi partit et le jeune couple se mit au travail.

« Dis Aelita, demanda Jérémie au bout d'une bonne heure de silence. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Yumi semble en colère contre William ? »

Aelita sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle de ça. Elle avait d'ailleurs presque oublié cette histoire.

« Euh... hésita t-elle. Yumi pense que William est amoureux d'Ulrich...

-Quoi?!

-Et vice versa, finit-elle.

-C'est une blague ?!

-Qu'est ce que t'as ? C'est pas si grave. Et puis Yumi n'est pas la personne la plus objective pour juger de ça. »

La jeune fille replongea dans ses lignes de code et ne fit plus attention à son petit-ami dont la mâchoire menaçait de se décrocher. Ce dernier dut s'en rendre compte car il ferma précipitamment la bouche et se retourna lentement vers ses écrans.

« Ulrich avec William, souffla t-il sous le choc.

-Je suis pas sûre que ça soit le moment de se préoccuper des soupçons de Yumi. Surtout si on ne trouve pas l'antivirus à temps... »

Les derniers mots de la jeune fille eurent pour effet de booster le jeune couple.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent seulement en cours de maths pour le contrôle. Par chance, ce dernier n'était pas compliqué et ils purent quitter la salle dix minutes avant les autres, ce qui leur permit de s'éclipser plus facilement. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Odd qui peinait à se concentrer à cause des nouvelles de la veille.

« Alors ?! Vous en êtes où ? s'écria t-il en entrant comme une tornade dans la salle du supercalculateur où Jérémie et Aelita continuaient à travailler comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour le cours de maths. Oh ! William ! Tu n'es pas avec Ulrich ?!

-Tu peux pas te calmer un peu, répliqua William énervé par ses joues qui s'empourpraient. Il y en a qui essayent de bosser.

-Dis, tu pourrais être un peu plus gai ! On a enfin trouvé un remède pour sauver Ulrich !

-Premièrement, c'est Aelita qui l'a trouvé. Deuxièmement, il n'est pas encore au point et on essaie de travailler. Alors est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de hurler, s'il vous plaît ? »

La voix de Jérémie s'était faite tranchante et le regard furieux qu'il leur jeta les informa de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver s'ils osaient répliquer. Alors William ne répliqua pas, saisit Odd par le col et l'entraîna vers le monte-charge. Le petit blond eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les portes se refermaient déjà sur eux.

« Je suppose que tu voulais me parler ? demanda Odd en s'appuyant avec nonchalance sur la paroi de l'élévateur.

-Non, juste t'empêcher d'embêter Jérémie et Aelita alors qu'ils sont sur le point de trouver quelque chose pour sauver Ulrich.

-Calme toi, je pensais juste...

-Parce que tu penses toi ? se moqua William.

-Ah ! Je vois que monsieur fait de l'humour ! Mais méfie toi, tu es face à un maître dans ce domaine ! »

William le regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques secondes. Puis il secoua vivement la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Toi, c'est sûr, ton cas est irrécupérable.

-Ben quoi, répliqua Odd en regardant, les bras ballants, le jeune homme sortir du monte-charge. Hé ! Attends moi ! »

o0o

Trois jours s'écoulèrent ainsi et, un matin, un cri de joie vint perturber le silence de l'ancienne usine.

« On a réussi Aelita ! Ça fonctionne !

-Je préviens les autres ! »

La jeune fille dégaina son téléphone portable et cria tellement fort que son interlocuteur manqua de laisser tomber le sien. Et moins de dix minutes plus tard, William, Yumi et Odd étaient à l'usine.

Jérémie leur expliqua comment il allait implanter l'antivirus à Ulrich et ce qui était censé se produire ensuite. Il avait également tenté de leur montrer comment ils avaient fait pour le mettre au point mais, aucun de ses trois amis n'en avait cure. Le petit génie fit donc court et ils partirent au pas de course vers l'hôpital.

Pourtant, le visage du plus âgé n'était pas aussi détendu et joyeux que celui du blondinet qui marchait à côté de lui. Jérémie le vit et tenta maladroitement de le rassurer mais son camarade ne préféra rien répondre et accéléra le pas.

À l'hôpital, William prit la tête de l'équipe sans demander l'accord des quatre autres au préalable. Personne ne contesta et Yumi et Odd furent envoyés à l'accueil pour faire diversion pendant que Jérémie, Aelita et William se faufilèrent discrètement vers la chambre d'Ulrich. Hors des heures de visites, il valait mieux qu'on ne surprenne pas le petit groupe, déjà bien connu du personnel, en train d'injecter une substance inconnue à leur patient.

Dans la chambre, William veilla à ce qu'une éventuelle intrusion soit étouffée dans l'œuf, tandis que ses camarades effectuaient leur besogne. Il évita de se concentrer sur leur conversation, leur attitude lui rappelant déjà une scène d'une série télé où le personnage devait se faire opérer en urgence et mourait suite à un mauvais dosage d'anesthésiant.

« Détends toi, Jérémie, fit la voix d'Aelita. Tu préfères que je le fasse ?

-Ouais, marmonna celle de son collègue. »

Les voix se turent et des bruits d'objets qu'on déplaçait se firent entendre, mais William ne se détourna pas de son poste. Il n'écouta pas non plus son cœur qui battait la chamade et força son esprit à se concentrer sur sa mission et uniquement sur sa mission.

« William, c'est bon ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement et constata que le corps de son ami était toujours aussi inerte.

« Il va falloir attendre un peu, prévint Jérémie en surprenant son regard.

-Il ne se réveillera sûrement pas avant demain matin, ajouta Aelita.

-Pourquoi c'est si long ?

-Il faut que son système immunitaire traite et accepte l'antivirus, expliqua le jeune scientifique.

-Je croyais que c'était pas dangereux !

-On a jamais dit que c'était dangereux, précisa t-il calmement en évitant de placer le « ou pas » qu'il pensait si fort depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre au lycée maintenant, intervint Aelita. Yumi m'a dit que vous avez un devoir sur table à 14h et nous, on a plutôt intérêt de ne pas encore manquer le cours de gym.

-Quoi ?! Un devoir sur quoi ?

-On a gym ?!

-De géographie, je crois. Et oui, Jérémie, athlétisme pour être précise. »

La jeune fille sortit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, amusée par le choc que pouvait produire une simple phrase. Les deux autres la suivirent, enviant presque le jeune homme couché non loin d'eux.

ooo0ooo

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours ! Malheureusement, c'est presque la fin. Encore un chapitre, sauf si je suis inspirée. ;) _

_J'aimerais remercier Sinasta qui m'a corrigé les chapitres précédents et bien sûr tous ceux qui me lisent et me soutiennent. =) _

_Edit : Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Sinasta._


End file.
